venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Papa Acachalla
Papa Stacy Lincoln Acachalla, also known by Papa 'Challa, Scott'Gmod ELEVATOR SOURCE Funny Co op Adventure Mod! (Garry's Mod), '''Papa McChalla'Gmod ELEVATOR SOURCE Funny Co op Adventure Mod! (Garry's Mod), '''Papa Acamachalla, The Great Hunter, The Glorious Bald Headed One and The Golden Ranger'Gmod ELEVATOR SOURCE Funny Co op Adventure Mod! (Garry's Mod), is a major character in Garry's Mod, played by Jordan Frye. He is an immortal Time Lord Indian ChiefGmod MOTORCYCLE SBikes Mod! - BACK FROM THE DEAD (Garry's Mod) from the 13th dimension that has lived for over two thousand years, and has been involved in many historical events: The Fall of Rome, The Vietnam War, etc. He owns a 7-11, where all of his adopted kids were abandoned. He has also owns/owned numerous houses and apartments that he and his family lived in. He is a great marksman and knows basic survival skills. He is also known as the Dalek Exterminator and is a man of great power. He was taught to use the force by Master Yoda, and is currently writing a book about a puppy. He likely is from Eastern Kentucky judging by his accent and amazing weapon skills. He is also a slight macaroni addict, as well as an obvious drinker, as he has a closet full of cases of root beer. He claims to be 73, as stated in the Shopping Mall Roleplay Map Part 2. This, however, is likely untrue, as Papa was mentioned several times being from the late 19th century and has appeared in the future, far from the 21st century. It is known that he always comes Back from the Dead, this partially explains his extremely old age. Along with his old age, he is said to have had multiple wives in the past, it is unknown how many in total or how long they were around. In the Dark Souls video, Acachalla was accidentally thrown into the Dark Souls universe when Gertrude hit him with a crowbar. Know it seems he is going to extreme lengths to escape the dark souls dimension. Like sending distorted versions of himself to his family as deadly messages. Not only is this a negative experience for the Acachalla family but also other dimensions, as they are beginning to collapse on themselves. Though Papa did manage to escape the 26th dimension to celebrate the Fourth of July, he returned when Gertrude used her crowbar on Papa for hanging his dirty underwear on the fan. Somehow Papa is now able to go to from the 1st and 27th dimension with ease, and occasionally visits the Dark Souls universe for unknown reasons. Biography Main Article: Papa Acachalla/Timeline Early Life As a baby, Acachalla would float around rather than use his legs, much to the disapproval of his father, who couldn't get him to say "this is Sparta." During a bore able part of his childhood, Papa claimed to have lived in Zimbabwe where he terrorized the wildlife with a rocket launcher and a machete. The locals named him "the Great Hunter". Apparently he was the school volleyball champion, leading to him receiving the nickname "Lightning-Fast Acachalla". During the time of the Wild West, Papa Acachalla was the leader of The Acachalla Gang. A group of the most notorious robbers in New Mexico. Because of his family's long life span, the gang outlasted the western days and ended sometime in 1955, due to a violent fallout between the members. His exact birthplace is debatable, as Papa Acachalla has made claims of everything from being an immigrant of the 13th dimension, to descending from a feudal Japan aristocratic family. At school, Acachalla's nemesis was Cleopatra, who managed to beat him at everything. Cleopatra took the role of the rabbit in the stage production of ''Alice in Wonderland, forcing him to take the lead role. There was apparently a time when their rivalry ended and they fell in love and got married, but they became enemies/rivals again when they got divorced. This rivalry would last long past his war years and middle age. Disney Prince Apparently Papa Acachalla was a Disney Prince who was wooed by Cinderelli. Since they are the only two at the ball, she has to leave in a couple of hours, and he's just been watching Dirty Dancing and thinks he's Patrick Swayze, he decides to teach her to dance. It works and the spell is broken; however, just as they plan to marry, it transpires that he was already having an affair with Elsa. When he discovers that Cinderelli's just a "village girl" (it turns out that it's opposite day and she's normally a Princess), he is disgusted and throws her out. He fires a rocket at her, causing her to lose a shoe (not to mention the foot that was wearing it at the time). He then travels into the Dream Zone copy of his bedroom, through to a strange ocean dimension, where he challenges the evil mother to a breakdance competition, before demanding to know if there are other maidens in the house. The mother replies in negative, whereupon the prince proclaims, "I am the prince! I'm bewiful!" and that the shoe fits HIM. He then drives off in a trailer with the mother (Gertrude?), who drives off before he and Cinderelli can get on. They then have a contest to decide who is better looking. He runs her over with the trailer, before jumping out and apologizing, telling her he loves her. When she tells him "You're supposed to be charming!" he tries to hit her with thrusters, but it backfires and hits him instead. He wakes up back in his bedroom/ballroom, where the truth is revealed: all the other princesses are Elsa (except for two Annas). Everyone is then killed by a thruster-powered car and a minigun-wielding Papa Acachalla, who refuses to give the slipper back. He turns into a chicken (apparently his other life) before being killed by a crossbow bolt shot by either Cinderelli or Gertrude. It then turns out that Elsa is Cinderella and Cinderella is Elsa. Note: This may have been a dream. War Years and Elevator Source it was unclear what war Papa Acachalla was involved with, with Papa seldom speaking about it. This could be a point were the Acachallas became militarized, as the family was very large back then. During this time, Papa went by the nickname Scott for unknown reasons. He did meet Jonathan Logan and claimed to be his war buddy. It was later revealed that he had fought in multiple wars, including Vietnam and a war with the Gingerians. At some point during the Vietnam war, a younger Papa Acachalla was picked up by his future self in a TARDIS elevator and inducted into the Doctor Rangers. This same elevator, now upgraded to look into people's minds and being used by the PIE team would later pick him again during the Gingerian war and caused a paradox by having him meet Billy well before they were supposed to meet. This would be fixed when the version of Billy in the elevator was accidentally killed by Colon blanking his own mind when they used the elevator to look into it. After this, the elevator looked into Acachalla's mind and caused a copy of Cleopatra created by his mind to enter the elevator. Eventually, Maxwell ended up getting on the elevator and tried to talk to Acachalla, who wouldn't listen. Unfortunately for Maxwell, the same hand of darkness that took Papa's fellow Doctor Ranger Shaniqua/Everythin' Nice took Maxwell. Settling Down At some point, before he settled down with Gertrude, Papa took on Billy as an adoptive son, partly for company, but mostly because he had a surprisingly extensive college fund that he was unlikely to ever need. Their travels on his trusty bike ranged from the Texas Plains, to Townsend to get Billy's driving test, to Lalala Ocean Resort, to a bowling alley after-hours. After Billy's college fund ran out, Gertrude forced Papa to look after him when he turned up at his 7-11. What he didn't realize was, Billy had actually been sent to spy on him by Darth Calculus, who wanted to learn more about human life (following a failed attempt to get customers for his hotel in the Minecraft dimension by kidnapping Sally, whom Billy took with him and erased her memory of the events). Papa Acachalla met Gertrude during a bank robbery with Jose and Maxwell. Gertrude was the bank teller. According to Papa, she fell for him instantly, however, this may have been an exaggeration. At the time Acachalla looked like Jim Steinman and stole all his clothes from his friend, who was also a time traveler, which is why he was wearing Levi Jeans. At different points, he and Gertrude ended up adopting Sally, Billy, Freddie and Spencer (and later Sue). Joining McDonald's Papa Acachalla applied to get a job at the local McDonalds before Johnny Ghost worked there. He ended up serving at the McDonalds after the bored receptionist left, claiming she was getting her shoes shined. He tried to drive out his first customer by claiming they don't serve food on a Tuesday; however, she wanted a chicken slushy drink (a drink made by putting the chicken nuggets in the ice cream machine) instead, and failing that, a lemonade. Papa actually gave her a drink of fry grease. Something was blocking the tubes to the slushy machine and Papa, thinking it was a rat, reached in to get it. The girl pressed the "on" button and accidentally ripped of Papa's arm, forcing him to spend three weeks in the hospital getting a robot arm done, and somehow got the McDonalds in compensation. The receptionist was shot at by Officer Maloney in the Squirt Gun Mod for traffic offenses and later became his wife. Meanwhile, a man managed to get his car stuck on the side of the McDonalds building, backward, in midair. Acachalla threatened to sue whilst the man tried to get the car out. After grossing him out by waving his stub at the man, Acachalla gave him an ultimatum: go to jail or clean the toilets. Later, whilst investigating the grate above the toilets that the man who didn't pay escaped out of, Acachalla found the Floating Gun of the Aztecs on the roof. He accidentally picked it up and became Stardust Sprinkleshine. The man realized instantly what had happened to him and fled, pursued by a trigger-happy unicorn. The unicorn tricked him into putting his face in the fry grease (claiming he had gold) before shooting him with a grenade launcher, killing him. Yet another woman came in the kitchen; when he threatened her, she took a picture of him, thus revealing his weakness: he doesn't like having his picture taken. Sprinkleshine shot himself with the grenade launcher, killing both of them. The Family Papa picked up Sally and Spencer from the Macaroni War of 1967 after they changed history by sending in the Freddie Army. It was at this point in time that the Acachalla family was so vast they made up a small army. Billy was said to be found in a dumpster around the 7/11 by Papa, being raised by toads. Sue was accidentally adopted into the family while working for Papa Acachalla at his zoo. The family would spend quite some time at their home. Having to deal with a new bizarre problem every other day. From ghosts, to dinosaurs, absurd business schemes and des idioms made by papa himself, and even the occasional murderous maniac. Arrested After finding Sonic's dead body Papa tried to use his credit card at IHop and then tried to sell macaroons made of macaroni to the cashier, he was arrested along with Billy who was with him. He and Billy then tried to escape and Papa was killed by the nerve gas and Billy escaped after gaining toilet touching powers. Billion Year War Whilst on vacation at a seaside resort, Papa Acachalla accidentally started the Billion Year War when he opened fire on an alien tripod that had just arrived and accidentally killed the man sent to sort out the haunted toilet at the resort. Near the end of the war one of Acachalla's clones was stationed at a base with Corporal Action Charlie The Last Hope For Humanity During The Billion Year War Who Will Save Us All From Ourselves, who was the self-proclaimed 'chosen one' whose coming was foretold on a length of toilet roll from that very same toilet that Acachalla would investigate himself. Acachalla did not believe that Action Charlie was the last hope for humanity, but that in fact, he himself was instead. Whilst heading out looking for supplies their vehicle was ambushed by raiders and Action Charlie was abducted and seemingly killed. The clone Acachalla joined up with a female brigade member who may have been an infiltrator (and later Josh) and tried to mount a rescue for Action Charlie whilst fleeing from tripods and trying to avoid detection from a flying drone, but both were knocked unconscious when the three of them fell off a roof and Acachalla was forced to go on alone. On the way back to base he saw a crab creature gun down Action Charlie: this may have been an infiltrator, as the real Charlie turned up not long after also hiding from the crab. They managed to reach a safe house where Acachalla killed one of the pirates whilst sat on a toilet, and Action Charlie revealed to him that the prophecy named Acachalla as the last hope and not him, shortly before being fatally injured by a sniper on the roof of a far-off building. Fortunately, Sally appeared very soon after (she explained afterward that she was a time traveler) and was able to distract the sniper long enough for Papa to shoot and kill the sniper with Action Charlie's rocket launcher. However their victory was short-lived; when one of the tripods started moving nearby them, they holed up in a small metal base with another survivor in pantsuits and Acachalla seemingly accidentally killed both himself and the other survivor with a misaimed rocket. Johnny Ghost later revealed that Acachalla had been working with the PIE forces against Sally's armada for unknown reasons. Despite his apparent demise, Acachalla showed up days later for the final battle between the PIE survivors and the Sally armada, which had released Godzilla on them. Acachalla briefly met up with Jenny Toast before she was crushed by Godzilla and even more briefly caught up with Josh before firing a nuke at Godzilla. Acachalla was the only survivor of the nuclear blast. He survived by hiding in a fridge and was captured by Sally's forces and brought to her secret base. Sally offered to spare his life if he agreed to work with her, but he refused her clemency and attempted escape, only to by shot down by an overzealous guard, who would himself be executed for his incompetence. In the end, all of this was prevented when Johnny Toast traveled back in time and killed Papa Acachalla (after all previous attempts at reasoning with him had failed) so that he would not open fire on the tripod and start the war yet again. Possible alternate universe In an alternate universe/dimension (or the future), Papa was a xenomorph, and was killed by Billy (who doomed the human race after he fell off a cliff). Personality Papa Acachalla is a very stubborn man, always wanting his way and not afraid to use violence to get what he wants. Acachalla also seems to be somewhat of a hypocrite, hating his family's weirdness while he, himself, is a very strange man. The way he responds to his children varies. While Papa does seem to be horrible at parenting, going as far as denying relation to them and bringing them on his life-threatening adventures, he does seem to show some sort of affection for his 'children' as he tries to take care of them from time to time. Other times, he shows great fear towards his family, like when the deceased Maxwell haunted him on several occasions. Papa Acachalla has a love for material objects such as his car, his TV, and of course, jalapeño cheddar sausages he bought for $3.99. Papa Acachalla has a problem with blood pressure, weight, and health in general. He can only maintain his blood pressure by eating 103 pounds of white-creamed Oreo in one day. This, however, makes his weight gradually increase by 103lbs a day. To worsen the situation, Papa Acachalla is missing both kidneys (both stolen by Prince Fang). Despite all of this, Papa Acachalla's infamous back from the Dead ability, as well as his identity as the doctor (a time lord alien with a death cheating reincarnation ability) allow him to remain more or less alive and well. Papa Acachalla has an exponentially growing ego. Claiming he knows everything and is the perfect example of beauty, health and all-around excellence despite the fact that he is wrong on multiple occasions. These issues are difficult to correct due to both his reputation, falsely assuring others of his legitimacy, and that he refuses to accept that he has made a mistake. Although Papa Acachalla tends to be irreversibly insane, it is revealed that there is an alternate universe in which Papa Acachalla appears to be completely normal, and lives on his farm with a family so ordinary it is almost scary. However, after being confronted by Johnny Toast, Steve (Minecraft's protagonist), and Superman, Papa Acachalla completely loses it, killing everyone with a nuclear bomb. Hinting that Papa Acachalla's lunacy is something unavoidable even within the confines of other dimensions Papa seems to show both thick-skulled fearlessness, as well as unwavering paranoia. As he seems nonchalant when dealing with towering monsters and unspeakable evils, but quivers in fear when dealing with family and low-level ghosts commonly seen by him. Alter Egos * José José José José * Acachalla Man * Popmacachalla * Papa Nadachalla * Jack Links * Papa Acamachalla * The wondrous man who is bald Abilities Papa Acachalla is seemingly immortal, having lived over 2,000 years and being able to come Back from the Dead. Acachalla has a huge arsenal of weaponry, not one to be anchored to one weapon like Gertrude. He is an experienced war veteran and hunter and has survived even the most hopeless of situations. Being an ageless multi-dimensional hero, Papa Acachalla has traveled across most of space and time, having several alternate versions of himself dwelling in different universes. Strangely enough, most of these alternate Papas seem to harbor more superhuman abilities than the original. Papa Acachalla often has an extensive, almost meta awareness of things directly concerning him at any given time. Being able to sense upcoming major threats around the planet simply because he's papa Acachalla. Even when unconscious, Papa Acachalla can speak through his belly button mouth with limited awareness of his surroundings. Appearance , as drawn by Bethany.]]His head is so bald it is said to be reflective. He has a lesser entity on his face known as Krimdala who resembles a badly made beard. His clothing includes a turquoise jacket with a dark blue striped shirt underneath covered with yellow barnacles, and dirty blue jeans. He wears a crucifix around his neck, meaning that he and/or the Acachallas are possibly religious. In most drawings, he is seen with a turquoise/black jacket, and a white tank top or shirt underneath. The length of his beard also seems to increase. These variations while not canon, seem to portray papa Acachalla's more likely appearance. Based on descriptions that do not match with the Father Grigori player model. In the Dark Souls video, Acachalla appears much as he does in the Gmod videos, but Has a slightly more muscular build and less facial hair. Relationships Billy Billy is Papa's first adopted son, and according to Papa, Billy's father (John Smigglebug) left his son at his 7-11. He has many stupid ideas, which got him into lots of trouble, and Acachalla almost all the time blames him for any unfortunate situation the family finds itself in. Papa loves Billy like most fathers would, however, in earlier episodes, he states that he is not his papa to show his anger towards Billy. Later, he accepted Billy and reminded him only a few times that he is not his father, although Papa Acachalla seems to accept his parental role over Billy and Sally. Acachalla also has threatened and even tried to kill Billy several times, as noticed in the Jeff the Killer Mod where the manager says, "Yeah, Acachalla didn't last the day. Some kid named Billy came in and he shot up the whole place." In another instance, Papa hunted Billy's down for a small bounty. It is still implied that Papa Acachalla is still annoyed by Billy's behavior, once describing him as "good for nothing son". Sally Sally, is Papa Acachalla's step-daughter from his marriage to Medusa. Acachalla seems to love his step-daughter like Billy. Acachalla is left to take care of her after Medusa was killed by Darth Calculus (her real father had killed himself in an earlier video). Sally has a medical condition that gives her the need to eat waffles every day or she will kill anything that gets into her way and kill anyone she knows. Sally has a counterpart who is a psychopathic girl, spelling waffles with a "Z" in the end, stabbing a teddy bear, smearing blood everywhere, and her eyes turning red. Gertrude Gertrude is Papa Acachalla's fourth wife. She is loved by Acachalla, however, he doesn't show it often. He listens to her mostly except in small situations. She takes care of Billy and Sally together with him. They create a happy but yet strange family. She keeps the secret that she was married once before. Jeremy Acachalla Jeremy is Papa's Brother who is a deranged shadow monster. He is closed in a basement, most likely because of Jeremy's insanity. He hasn't cared about him as much as his adopted children. Eventually, a miniature version of Papa Acachalla (Minichalla) killed Jeremy in his basement and sadly, Papa did not attend Jeremy's funeral and just made Jeremy Acachalla clones and walked all over the real Jeremy Acachalla. Princeton Quagmire Princeton and Papa were good friends in the late 1800s, at least in papas point of view. As Princeton claimed to be an arch-nemesis of the Acachalla. It is possible that their friendship shattered for some unknown reason sometime between the 1800s and now. Maxwell Acachalla Maxwell is Papa Acachalla's cousin (as said in the Wild West Roleplay Map video). After Maxwell died during a bank robbery, he has been haunting Papa Acachalla since then. Being one of the few things papa fears, papa Acachalla usually panics whenever encountering Maxwell. Papa once claimed that Maxwell's death was an accident, whether he was sincere or not is unknown. Jose Jose Jose Jose Papa Acachalla turns into Jose Jose Jose Jose on Mondays and Midnight, though sometimes Papa Acachalla claims to have met Jose before in 1959. Johnny Ghost Quite possibly this investigators number one client, Papa Acachalla has needed the help of Johnny Ghost countless times. Though he doesn't seem to think negatively of the ghost hunter, he often keeps clear of him as he is aware of Ghost murderous alter ego. Papa Acachala was also the first paranormal case Johnny Ghost could not solve. Jimmy Casket Papa Acachalla and Jimmy Casket have had minimal interaction, if at all, Papa Acachalla seems to know Johnny Ghost, so he may know Jimmy even though this is not shown. In one video, Acachalla contacted Jimmy on his cellphone. What really happened was that he called Johnny Ghost and told him that he needed Jimmy Casket. Johnny didn't know what Acachalla was talking about, but once he heard Jimmy Caskets' name, he changed without warning into Jimmy, who told Acachalla that he would be right there then hung up. Sue Much to Papa Acachalla's annoyment, Sue was adopted by Gertrude in Gmod Acachalla ANIMAL ZOO Mod. Gertrude accidentally made Sue their legal daughter. Papa Acachalla seems to hate Sue and tried to kill them by attempting to feed him to an alligator. Sue tries to kill all the animals, because of how frightening they are when they see them. They were introduced in the Silly Dragon Mod. Spencer Spencer is Papa's son but is treated more like a captive and is kept locked in the basement until the Acachallas need him to fix a problem. Papa Nadachalla Papa Nadachalla, or just Nadachalla, is Papa Acachalla's twin brother, who looks nothing like him. Nadachalla came to check on the new family pet, a Ranchor, but Acachalla had left, and the two were frightened by an angry Gertrude. Their relationship hasn't been explained much other than a few short lines of exchanged dialogue. Gramama Acachalla Presumably, Gramama is Acachalla's mother. Baby Acachalla Papa created Baby Acachalla using alien and dragon DNA. Cleopatra Cleopatra was Papa Acachalla's rival since the 7th grade but somehow they ended up getting married. She was his first ex-wife Medusa Medusa Papa's second ex-wife, she and her first husband are the real parents of Sally. Both her, and her first husband are dead, so Papa Acachalla ended up taking care of Sally Sally Betty Jessica Sally Betty Jessica is one of Papa's third ex-wife, she claims to be Sally's real mother but is actually her stepfather's third wife. Fred Spooker Fred and Papa are the same person because they are both regenerations of The Doctor, this is why they have never met. Weaponry Papa Acachalla has used RPGs, revolvers, and sometimes even a crossbow, but the most iconic weapon used by him is a Winchester Rifle (Also known as Annabelle). However, Papa Acachalla has also used numerous modern weapons like the M4, M16, AK-74, Barret M82, and many more. In a few cases, Acachalla has used explosives. Not much is known about the weaponry used by him in his earlier days, but as seen in the Gmod: Elevator Source mod the past Acachalla used the same Winchester Rifle as present-day Acachalla. In one episode with Sally, he used a Waffle Gun. It is easy to see that he respects his weapons, because in that episode he had reserved some of the ammo of the Waffle Gun. Like most of the Acachalla's, Papa has shown some hat of an affinity for the Davy Crockett. This is the case especially when he is faced with something very annoying of seemingly unstoppable. Trivia * Papa Acachalla was supposedly born in the 13th dimension. * Once, he was almost crushed by a vault door in the "Gmod FALLOUT Weapons Mod" when Sally wanted to take over. *No one knows what his first name is, though in one of the wars he was in, or all of them, he was known by the alias of "Scott". Papa Acachalla claims that "Papa Acachalla" is his full name and does not have a last or middle one but this is most likely a lie. In Shopping Mall Roleplay Map Part 2 it is proven his middle name is Stacy, so his full name is most likely Scott Stacy Acachalla. * Papa currently weighs somewhere over a thousand pounds, with each of his legs weighing 500 pounds. *He and Billy could have been replaced by Sally and the unnamed father, but this was already declined in later episodes. Venturian pronounced himself as Papa Acachalla in the Gmod Fallout weapons video, therefore, proves that the character is still Acachalla. *Papa Acachalla has a miniature version of himself called Minichalla, who aids Billy and Sally when Papa is absent (Gmod Scary Dark NPC mod video). *He hates Mondays, but for some reason, he sells Jalapeño Cheddar Sausages on that day. *He does not enjoy discounts and sales when it comes to store business, he normally raises prices when he gets lousy business. *He is extremely old (literally ancient), as he was born in late B.C. times. It is possible that Acachalla is immortal or at least has a very large life span in comparison to normal humans. It is implied that he is a Time Lord. Jordan has hinted that Papa Acachalla is a Time Lord in one of the earlier fan mail videos. Papa even said that he is in fact, the 15th Doctor. *He is one of the most used characters in the VenturianTale role-plays, so he is possibly the mascot of VenturianTale. * In Gmod MCDONALD Restaurant Roleplay Map, Papa Acachalla lost his arm because a customer pressed the on-button to the blender while Papa was sticking his hand in the blender to get a rat in it. It's unknown how he got his arm back in the next episode he was featured in, it may because he is a time lord, and his arm regenerated. *It was said in the Camping Grounds Map video that Papa Acachalla "ain't nobody's papa", and that the children just come up to 7-11 saying "Papa Acachalla!", meaning that he is most likely not the legal father of his children. He hasn't signed any actual adoption papers for Billy, Sally, Spencer, or Sue, they just seem to just follow him around thinking he is their papa. *His model in Gmod is of Father Grigori from Half-Life 2, but was given the name Papa Acachalla by Venturian. *He has been in the American Revolution, the Mexican-American War, the American Civil War, World War I, World War II, Korean War, Vietnam War, and the Iraq War. *He likes very bad and corny movies. Apparently, it is because he likes to laugh at its' cheesiness. *He has been married and divorced to Sally Betty Jessica, which doesn't make much sense because in another video he claimed that Sally Betty was his sister, he was probably lying about one of them. *What is interesting about Acachalla and his family is that he survived multiple apocalypses. *Papa Acachalla enjoys root beer, and beer. *In the SBikes mod video, we learn Acachalla found Billy in the desert and Papa was a Native American Chief. *His waffle recipe for Sally is a stove, a washing machine, a pot, a lampshade, a mattress, 5 blue barrels, a chair, a bird, and a few brains. *He is in Sally's Weight Lifting Club, but he never wanted to be in it, from his continuous saying he "Couldn't lift weights". *He only eats on Tuesday. *He says he grew up in the play tunnels at McDonald's, which doesn't make much sense since he was born 2,000 years ago and was a Chief to Native Americans. *He has a rival named Cleopatra who he fought with during the Vietnam War, even though they regretted that. Papa also said that Cleopatra stole Papa's role in the school play. *He has a comic collection. *He once walked into a building wearing nothing but a bathrobe and started throwing bowling balls at people. *He has to eat 103 pounds of white creamed Oreos every day to maintain blood pressure and maintain his immortality as a Time Lord. *He was turned into an Umbreon by the Toilet Toucher. *He shaved a heart symbol from the hair on his back, because he is "all full of love." * On the 4th of July, he ran around the yard telling family members to guess a number between 1 and 100. If they got it wrong he would throw a firework in their face, killing them. * He gets drunk on water. * Acachalla means "the whole dang universe" according to him. * He prints out his own money called "Papa Acachalla Dollars" that are presumably worth one billion American dollars each, although it has been implied by Gertrude that these dollars are invalid. * He created a time machine with a yacht, a few thrusters, and a lot of clocks Billy put on the boat. * He was at one point addicted to eating human livers. But he stopped a while back. * He is wanted by the Vodka Police due to a mistake. * Spencer has given Papa Acachalla titles such as '''The Great Acachalla of the East, The Bald Warlord, The Wizard of Food and the TV repairman. * He likes to eat Oreos. * In times of great peril, such as a zombie apocalypse, Papa Acachalla has the technology to clone an entire army of himself. Though if used too much, the clones become misshapen and deformed. * It was stated in Gmod ELEVATOR SOURCE Funny Co op Adventure Mod! (Garry's Mod), he has a baby nephew that got into rap music when he was 6 months old. His music is played in elevators. * While it has been confirmed by Jordan himself that Papa Acachalla's catchphrase is "alright", he says it as infrequently as he would say any other word. * He spends the last 45 years saving up money for a monster truck. * In the SCARY GHOST HORROR MAP! - Gmod Haunted House Mod (Garry's Mod) video he was arrested (along with Johnny Toast) as The prime suspects of the murder of one Fred Spooker. After Toast escaped with a sport, Papa Acachalla temporarily replaced Ghost. * Recently he moved into Maloney's house after the Incident with Higgilydigglyhögen. However he quickly decided to move again when he discovered the door talked, the grounds were surrounded by creepy fourth-dimensional rabbits, and he ate too many patties and transcended to a rabbit himself. Gertrude then started making mattresses out of his dead body. * In the Dark Souls videos, the story is that Papa Acachalla was thrown into the Dark Souls universe when Gertrude hit him in the face with a crowbar. * Contrary to popular belief, Acachalla has never been to Amsterville. * He may be related to Kermit because Bobbio is both his and Kermit's uncle. * Papa Acachalla serves as an enemy in Five Nights At VenturianTale during the eighth night, replacing Jordan during that night. * He once claimed that he is everyone's papa. It is unknown if this is true or not. * He states that he owns a motorcycle gang named ”The Popsicles” * Due to his Timelord lineage, Papa Acachalla knows about TARDIS technology and has even owned a few, although it is unknown exactly which ones and how many. * The Elevator was once piloted by Papa, but his house appears to be another TARDIS. * He was a looked up to and a legend in the 2nd dimension, that was why he was transferred to the 1st dimension. * It was mentioned he was 73 in Gmod SHOPPING MALL Roleplay Map! - Part 2 (Garry's Mod), though this could not be true Gallery Screenshot_2016-12-16-01-38-51_kindlephoto-120629895.jpg|Papa as a child maxresdefault (3)_kindlephoto-122080999.jpg|Papa in FNAV Doctor Acachalla ~ Fan Mail.jpeg|Fan art of Papa as the Doctor by user Mars075, featured in a fan mail video Appearances File:Gmod MOTORCYCLE SBikes Mod! - BACK FROM THE DEAD (Garry's Mod)(First appearance) File:Gmod FAN CHALLENGES Episode 3! (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod SUPER MARIO SUNSHINE Delfino Plaza Map! (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod MONSTER TRUCK Vehicle Mod! (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod TELEPORTATION DEVICE Mod! (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod WRECK-IT RALPH Fix-it Felix Map! (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod FAN CHALLENGES Episode 8! (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod BEAUTIFUL Vacation Roleplay Map! (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod SWIMMING POOL Mod! (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod SECURITY GUARD Mod! (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod AMSTERVILLE Town Roleplay Map! (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod PAPA ACACHALLA Town Roleplay Map! (Garry's Mod) RP Townsend File:Gmod MCDONALD'S Restaurant Roleplay Map (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod CALL OF DUTY Modern Warfare M9K Weapons Mod! (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod CAMPING GROUNDS Map! (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod SHOPPING MALL Roleplay Map! - Part 2 (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod ELEVATOR SOURCE Funny Co op Adventure Mod! (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod ELEVATOR SOURCE Part 2 - Funny Co op Adventure Mod! (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod Exploration END OF THE WORLD Adventure Map! (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod HELICOPTER CRASH Survival Map! (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod WAFFLEGUN Weapon Mod! (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod FALLOUT Weapons Mod! (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod Funny JEFF THE KILLER Mod! (Garry's Mod)|Mentioned File:Gmod TRAPPED IN SALLY'S Room! (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod DOCTOR WHO 50th Anniversary Special! (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod THANKSGIVING Turkey Meal Mod! (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod Horror Map SCARY PRISON Multiplayer! (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod Horror Map SCARY PRISON Multiplayer Part 2! (Garry's Mod) File:ROBLOX Galleons PIRATESHIP Multiplayer Battle! File:Gmod HUMAN ROCKET LAUNCHER Mod! (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod Siblings WILD WEST Cowboy Roleplay Map! (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod RAPTOR Dinosaur NPC Mod! (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod FLUTTERBAT My Little Pony Mod! (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod SCARY SLENDER MAN Gamemode! (Garry's Mod Siblings) File:Gmod DUMBBELL Weapon Mod! (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod Siblings HIDE AND SEEK Mod 4-Player! (Garry's Mod) File:Murder "MAJORA'S MASK" - Gmod Murder Siblings 4 File:Gmod BANK ROBBERY Mission Map! (Garry's Mod) File:LAVENDER TOWN! -- Gmod FAN CHALLENGES Episode 15! (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod Funny DEATHMATCH! (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod YODA Playermodel Mod! (Garry's Mod) File:DERPY HULK! -- Gmod FAN CHALLENGES Episode 16! (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod BEAR NPC Mod! (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod ROCKET BOOTS Mod! (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod TMNT Ninja Turtles Mod! (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod EEVEE POKEMON Playermodels! (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod SILLY DRAGON Mod! (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod Acachalla ANIMAL ZOO Mod! (Garry's Mod) File:HAUNTED BY LUIGI! - Gmod Super Mario Bros. Mod! (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod BABY PLAYERMODEL MOD Roleplay! (Garry's Mod) File:IMPERSONATIONS! -- Gmod FAN CHALLENGES Episode 18! (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod FISH NPC Mod! (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod LEGIT CHEAP HOTEL Roleplay Map! (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod 4TH OF JULY EXPLOSIVE FIREWORKS Mod Holiday Special! (Garry's Mod) File:PAPA ACACHALLA SLENDERMAN! - Gmod STOP IT SLENDER (Garry's Mod) File:GMOD PROPHUNT, TTT, ROLEPLAY and more! - Livestream Celebration Part 1 (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod ACACHALLA BOAT RACE! Drivable Yacht Mod (Garry's Mod) File:INTERVIEWED BY MELONS! - Gmod Water Melons Roleplay (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod BIRD WINGS Mod! (Garry's Mod) File:BATMAN'S TRACTOR! Gmod Tractor Mod (Garry's Mod) File:NEW ANIMATRONICS!!! Gmod Five Nights At Freddy's 2 Mod (Garry's Mod) File:HAPPY THANKSGIVING! - The VenturianTale Thanksgiving Special (Garry's Mod) Sources Category:Gmod Category:Ancient Category:Venturian's Characters Category:Protagonists Category:VenturianTale 2014 Category:Acachalla Gang Category:Back from the Dead Category:Venturian's champions Category:VenturianTale 2013 Category:Character Category:Main characters Category:Doctor Rangers Category:Garry's Mod Category:Venturian Category:Jordan Frye Category:Gmod Characters Category:Twins Category:Acachalla Family Category:Papa Acachalla Category:Objects owned by the Acachallas Category:Dark Souls 2 characters Category:Another Minecraft Tale Category:Articles in need of cleanup Category:Articles in need of citation Category:Articles in need of appearances Category:Main Characters Category:Acachalla